


Onde

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: L'onde pâle était silencieuse. Tout aussi plate que le ciel dont le reflet dans ce miroir naturel dégageait une tranquillité sans pareil.
Series: Abécédaire [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Onde

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 14/02/2019

L’onde pâle était silencieuse. Tout aussi plate que le ciel dont le reflet dans ce miroir naturel dégageait une tranquillité sans pareil. Ce bleu omniprésent : en haut comme en bas ne laissait place à aucun danger. Chaque coin de ce monde était visible. Chaque mouvement était arrêté avant même leur commencement. 

L’onde calme était silencieuse. Pas un bruit, pas un frémissement de son eau ne venait interrompre la quiétude. Cette immensité bleutée restait en sommeil. Un repos sans cauchemar et sans peur. Un moment dans une éternité où tous se reposait. 

L’onde reposée était silencieuse. Elle invitait à une pause, un court instant sans plus aucun problème. Une de ces fractions de seconde qui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus lentement, un peu plus longtemps. Chacune des pertes de temps ici ne pouvaient laisser qu’un moment de pureté. 

L’onde illuminée était silencieuse. La douce clarté ne pouvait que souligner les courbes impossibles de l’étendue. Un jeu de lumière si intense et si rayonnante qu’elle semblait créer pour clarifier la rareté de cet enclos de nature protégé. Un lieu inoubliable et inconnu par tous sauf aux plus curieux. 

L’onde improbable était silencieuse. Elle était là au milieu d’un écrin. Seul paradis marin au cœur de toute cette indomptable terre. Elle était là à siéger dans sa parfaite apathie. Etre le plus parfait des spectateurs. Celui qui n’est ni entendu, ni vu, celui qui contemplait. 

L’onde exemplaire était silencieuse. Un rappel permanent de la beauté la plus simple. De ce non-besoin de couleur, de bruits et de mouvements. Juste profiter de l’éclat du ciel renvoyé par cette glace primaire. 

L’onde majesté était silencieuse. Elle trônait dans son cocon. Seule représentante de son élément et de son être. Elle subsistait au milieu de tous ces ennemis. Elle était digne à rester à sa place et à ne pas se défaire devant l’avancée néfaste de certains. 

L’onde fière était silencieuse. Elle était à sa place, au cœur de son environnement. Elle siégeait dans son univers et elle y prenait l’importance qu’il lui était dû. Chaque coin de son domaine possédait une part de son cœur. De là, il battait faiblement, sans bruit et profondément dans son être. Une vague protection. 

L’onde fragile était silencieuse. Et pourtant elle se tenait là. Elle continuait à exister. A faire part de ce sentiment impossible pour les visiteurs. Son attraction inégalée appelait à venir vers elle. A la posséder, à la ressentir, à la comprendre. A se plonger dans sa source le plus silencieusement, le plus parfaitement possible. A ne faire plus qu’un. 

L’onde mortelle était silencieuse.


End file.
